1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a method for interface load balancing, and more specifically to a method for balancing loads based on qualities of multiple interfaces.
2. Related Art
A tunnel-based mobility support service allows a user to access an Internet core network through various access networks. A tunnel-based mobility support service terminal and gateway are provided with multiple interfaces allowing access to various access networks. The tunnel-based mobility support service terminal and gateway perform a network access authentication through the access network, and when the authentication is completed, is assigned an IP address to establish a single active tunnel to a mobility convergence control server.
The tunnel-based mobility support service terminal and gateway select an interface having the best quality among multiple interfaces as the active tunnel. In addition, the service terminal and gateway set a single standby tunnel for mobility support.
In this case, the service terminal and gateway transport data by using the active tunnel, and does not use the standby tunnel in actual data transport.
Meanwhile, the service terminal and gateway transport data by using only the single active tunnel/single standby tunnel established to the mobility control server, and thus has a poor efficiency in network use in a network environment which is shared by a plurality of users, for example, in an environment having a mobile router.
In addition, since a plurality of users access the Internet core network through access networks by using a single active interface, a load occurs in the interface being used.